Talk:SPARTAN-B312
Background This needs to be fixed, gender was just speculation: SPARTAN-B312 is the main playable character in the upcoming game, Halo: Reach. To integrate player relation with B312, players can pick what gender they wish Noble Six to be with separately recorded voices for each gender. Of course, this is purely speculation based upon Bungie Weekly Update 3.05.10 "This next week, Lee Wilson joins us as we record all the mission and combat dialog for the main story Spartan ''characters and our male/female Noble Six voices." —Urk It should also be noted that there is no intimation as to when or how often a player may change his/her gender. In that new interview with Aisha Tyler, she says she did alot of deathscreams.. possibly another intimation of gender change? I feel this is good proof for multiplayer, but it doesn't nessecarily mean anything for campaggin. spartan tags i think we should remove the company tags from the spartans of noble because, even tho they are spartan IIIs, they do not belong to a company, 312 and kat were taken out of beta company, therefore they do not warrant company tags. as with carter, emile and jun they were from alpha company, which no longer exists, they are now noble team. besides, since the fact that they are spartans IIIs is no longer a debated fact and has been confirmed by multiple sources, bungie would come righ out with it and put spartan tags on their pages, right. so i vote we remove the company tags cuz there have been no sources that give company tags. befere i make the change, you can vote, i will decide to make the edit at the end of march if the majority of the people support it Ghost mactavish 05:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I find myself agreeing with this. So far, there's been no official source that refers to the Noble team Spartans with company tags. Whatever the reasons for this are, for me at least it seems pretty clear they don't have them. Not anymore at least. --Jugus (Talk | ) 13:03, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Beta company ceased to exist, but Tom and Lucy kept their tags.-- 'Forerun ' 13:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::So they did. But I don't think they're relevant in the discussion of the members of NOBLE still having their tags. For the first thing, Noble Team is a team of elite operatives, almost entirely separate from the rest of the Spartans. Second, I've said it before and I'll say it again: If the Spartans of Noble Team still had their company tags, why doesn't any, and I mean any, official source make a single mention of them? Not even the official B.net "personnel reports" that seem to contain every other bit of information about them. I've never questioned that whether they originally belonged to those companies, nor if they originally had their company tags. I'm only drawing conclusions from everything we've seen so far. I just like sticking to official material, that's all. --Jugus (Talk | ) 13:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I respect your opinion. I believe that BUNGIE decided not to use the company tags because it would be too confusing to the gamer. Soren-66 wasn't a SPARTAN-II, but he trained with them, so he deserves a tag.-- 'Forerun ' 13:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::I remember back then (January? before it was announced the squad to be composed of S-II and S-IIIs) that Bungie wanted to keep the identity of Noble Team a secret. If they supplied the company tags, it would ruin the whole fun and mystery.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Navy vs Army? The page says that Noble Six is affiliated with the UNSC Navy, however, S-IIIs are Army, and I thought that Noble Team was also confirmed Army by the NOBLE Team Performance Report? :Possible oversight by the devs maybe?Someguy789 00:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::The Spartans of Noble team (along with all Spartans) are orginally affiliated with the Navy. In the case of Noble Team, they work closer with the army, but are still Naval personel. Just look at their ranks, if you are unsure. Nowhere but the Navy does there exist a Commander Rank. :::The S-IIIs have numerous contradictions. Gamma Company's SPARTANs were all Privates, for instance.-- 'Forerun ' 21:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's originally an ONI-funded and controlled project, so the actual Spartans have a connection to the Navy. Many officers in charge were from other branches though. Possibly after the initial generations, more and more control was given to the Army that originally kickstarted the project. Perhaps Beta Company was the first to use Army ranks thanks to a withdrawl of ONI's presence in the program. Nobel Team may be an anomaly for now.--Nerfherder1428 11:56, March 10, 2010 (UTC) B312? I was just looking around on bungie.net and it said that this spartan III is S312 not B312. CFV-88 22:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) That's because he is from beta company of the spartan III's. The "s" stands for spartan. FatalSnipe117 01:28, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Birthdays Three members, B312 included, from Noble Team all have the same birthdays? Highly unlikely. Isn't it more likely that ONI falsified the birthdays? DavidJCobb 22:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Probably, but we have no evidence of that. -- Lord Hyren 05:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure he isn't S-II? ''S-293’s 1156 has been filed since 22/04/2552, every active duty Spartan-II is on XXX for special training, and it seems that XXX wasn’t able to keep his own private grim reaper out of the pool—only time will tell if this luck is of the good or bad variety. Taken from his details on Bungie.net Reach project page... don't want to start an argument again, but I figured I'd mention this? DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 03:13, April 12, 2010 (UTC)